


Living in sin is the new thing

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie/Trish/Lita [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish finds the result of Amy (Lita) and Mickie trying to move into a relationship of love alone...AU.





	Living in sin is the new thing

Silence had echoed when Trish entered the house, her sigh soft as she made her way to the bedroom, only slightly bemused to find Mickie and Amy had taken separate sides of the bed, seemingly edgy with one another. She knew they had known each other before this, but it seemed as if they found it difficult to connect on this level and let their guards down. 

She could see the glistening tears in Mickie’s eyes and knew instantly what had happened. Amy had switched into dominant mode without warning, Mickie had panicked, and the two had recoiled. Unsure how to fix what had happened. 

“Everyone alright?”

She spoke gently.

“No.”

The word came from both, and Mickie sighed before adding.

“I guess I... panicked...”

“I was too rough...”

Amy’s voice shook and Trish moved instantly to settle between them, gently curling them both into her arms, letting them both burrow closer and hide their faces in her neck, smiling when Mickie tentatively reached to stroke a hand over Amy’s, Amy letting Mickie’s fingers tangle with her own. 

“Maybe we should try this again... together... as a thruple.”

Trish murmured.

“I can tell you both want this to work, but Mickie is shy and Amy doesn’t know how to take things slow sometimes...”

Amy had muttered softly to herself before speaking out loud.

“I’m sorry. I just always assume people can cope...”

“Well, I forget to warn people about my.... baggage.”

Mickie had sighed, leaning up a little to connect her gaze with Amy’s.

“We can try again tomorrow... together.”


End file.
